One Out of Billions
by Yoruichi 'Ino
Summary: Out of all of all the people in the world, all they needed was each other. Kalulu


This popped out in a moment of inspiration. As usual for me, this quote came from One Tree Hill. This is set during R2. Well, pretty please, tell me what you think about this fanfiction. :] So be kind with me and leave me a nice review after you're done reading, yeah? I love that a lot of you guys are putting my stories in your favorites, and I do not want to sound like a nag, but I really want to hear your thoughts. Yeah? Okay! Lol Enjoy this, my dear readers!

* * *

--One out of Billions--

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Especially now that it is infinito, I will never own Code Geass. Nor will I ever own One Tree Hill. Bummer.  
**Summary:** Out of all of all the people in the world, all they needed was each other. Kalulu

* * *

**Quote of Inspiration: **"At this moment there are 6,470,818,671 people in the world. Some are running scared. Some are coming home. Some tell lies to make it through the day. Others are just now facing the truth. Some are evil men, at war with good. And some are good, struggling with evil. Six billion people in the world. Six billion souls. And sometimes—all you need is one."  
—Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer (One Tree Hill)

* * *

The sun had started to slowly descend, the buildings in Japan casted a long shadow on the hard concrete ground. For a moment, for that moment, everything was in peace. Neither Britannia nor The Black Knights was at war with one another. Everything was clam. Everything was peaceful. At least, for the rest of the world—everyone excluding Lelouch vi Britannia.

Within his headquarters, he discarded his encumber of the mask of Zero. For a moment, he was just Lelouch. A normal teenage boy who had a sister. No, correction, he no longer had a sister. Damn Britannia had taken Nunnally away. Forever to be out of his reach. But no. He was going to make sure he was going to find her.

The former prince paced around the room for a while. As he did so, he thought of the outside world. For years, Elevens had been degraded, forced to grovel beneath King Charles' feet. They had been humiliated to a point that it seemed they were no better than a mere dog. And yet, despite all that, each one of those Japanese people had someone that had helped them thorough tough situations. Whether it was a real person, or even the use of Refrain, they all had someone who was always there for them to lift up their spirits. It was that someone or something that made life bearable if only for a moment.

Up to the point when his memories had been erased, that someone who had made life bearable had been Nunnally. Lelouch had known from the start what he had gotten himself into, but at times, he wasn't so sure. There were times of insecurity. Times of difficult struggle against the opposing side. But he would get home after each battle, stare at Nunnally's face, and everything would be okay.

Now that his sister had been replaced with Rolo, Lelouch felt utter repulsion towards the boy. How dare he pretend to take Nunnally's place? And the stupid boy actually thought Lelouch actually cared for him? Please! No, he was nothing but a mere pawn.

But then who was left for Lelouch to go to for that comforting feeling? Who would he go to if he felt as if there was no hope left? Who was that someone?

The magenta-eyed boy plopped himself on the comfortable couch. He moved his back forward as his intertwined fingers landed below his chin. His elbows pressed down gently on his knee. Lelouch pondered at the notion.

One of his first guesses was Shirley, but that was out of the question. If she in any way regained her memories, it could end up in a disastrous event. It was better to choose someone who knew of his double life.

C.C. No, Ridiculous! That witch was by no means a comfort. She was stubborn, sarcastic, and arrogant. She always thought she knew so much in trivial matters. Lelouch was certain that the only reason the green-haired woman continued to be by his side was because of the contract. Maybe the fact that he had enough money to spend on pizza also drove her to stay. Whatever the case, that ruled out C.C. Then who was left? Suzaku was definitely out of the question. The boy he had once regarded something close to a brother was now his enemy. No, it had to be someone he enjoyed being with, who knew of his identities, who cared about him in the same way he cared for him or her.

Lelouch let out a sigh. He brought his hands to his face and sat in an upward position. Suddenly, he heard a soft knock on the door. His hand gently went down.

"Zero. Can I come in?" A female voice was heard from the other side of the door. Lelouch's heart felt a jolt rush throughout his body. He knew that distinct knock. He knew that voice. How could he have forgotten _her_? "It's just me."

"Uh…yes. Come in." Lelouch saw was a timid redhead entered his room. Her aqua eyes had not yet made contact with magenta orbs. Once the door had closed, however, all that changed. Lelouch felt an immense serene feeling overcome his body, though he did will in hiding those feelings from his facial features.

"Hi." An unusual nervous Kallen offered. Normally, within the Black Knights Headquarters, the Kozuki was always so bold and confident. But now, she was acting like the fragile form she had presented at Ashford. There was something about him, about Lelouch, that just made her feel that way.

Kallen was still not used to the idea that her dark-haired friend was Zero. Yet, she was slowly getting there. In fact, lately, the whole notion was becoming less absurd. As Kallen thought more and more about it, she realized that she wasn't any better than he was. They both lied about their identities. They were both fighting for the same cause. The only difference: Kallen had somewhere to let go of her façade—where the people knew of double-personality. She had been able to talk to people about how much she had hated being "sick and fragile." On the other hand, Lelouch had no one but C.C. Kallen had a hunch that the green-haired woman wasn't a good listener.

Maybe that was why Kalllen was finally coming to terms with Lelouch's identities. She realized he needed to have someone he could go to if things were being too overwhelming. But if Kallen was true to herself, she's probably realize that the reason she had been thinking of him more lately was because she wanted to be that special someone for Lelouch. She wanted to be the one he ran to for anything. Little did she know, she unknowingly already was that someone on his mind.

"Hi." Lelouch said as he slowly stood from his seat. His eyes intense on Kallen's form, which was leaning against the wooden door. There was a moment of silence as the two teenagers stared into each other's eyes.

"I just wanted to see if you were okay. You seemed different a while ago." Kallen stated.

"Were you worried about me?" Lelouch's smirk surfaced. There was something about Kallen that he found so easy to mess with.

"Of course I was! I mean…" A red hue overtook Kallen's pale skin. "I'm your personal body guard and I need to make sure our leader is safe. Besides, stop answering my questions with other question." Irritation crept into the redhead's voice. Honestly, the nerve of that Britannian.

"Technically, you didn't ask me anything." Lelouch pointed out. "You simply made a statement of why you were in my room." The former price walked towards Kallen, his never-ceasing smirk growing by the second.

"You know what?" Kallen furiously asked. "Never mind, all right? Forget that I ever came in or mentioned anything. I'll let you be alone, _Zero_." The aqua-eyed beauty trued on her heel to place her hand on the doorknob. Just as she was going to turn the knob, Lelouch bombarded her with another inquiry.

"Kallen, do you know how many people there are in the world?"

Doing a half turn, Kallen found herself mere inches away from the man she regarded as her leader. But right now, he was just being Lelouch—her arrogant, frustrating teenaged schoolmate. "What?"

"Do you know many people there are in the world?" Lelouch repeated, obviously unaffected by Kallen's fierce time.

"No, but I suppose you're going to tell me, right?" Arms were crossed under the girl's bosom.

"You know me too well." Lelouch's comment caused Kallen to roll her eyes.

"Sadly. Well, let's have it." The redhead ordered. She had absolutely no inkling where this was going, but decided to play along. Hey, it wasn't as if she had anything better to do.

"More than six billion." Kallen's eyes widened in response. "Now, do you know how many people there are in Japan right now?" Now this answer Kallen knew.

"More than a million. But I still don't know where you're heading with this, Lelouch. So I learned that the world had six billion people living in it. Hoo-ray. Interesting fact of the day." Kallen twirled her right index finger in a small circle. Lelouch merely chuckled.

"Did you know that every person has at least one other person that they can go to if things go horribly wrong for them?"

"Yes, I did. Now will you please tell me where this is getting at, Lelouch? And please, do not answer with a question or I will so send you to the infirmary!" Impatience was spread through Kallen. Honestly, was Lelouch even capable of answering with a decent answer?

Of course Lelouch was capable. After all, he was running an entire organization by himself. Yes, he had help from C.C. on occasions and Geass, but that was only a plus. His strategic movements and intelligence were the true reasons for his victories. And yet, despite all that, he just loved irking the blue-eyed girl. He couldn't help himself.

"Just one more question." The black-haired teen smirked. For reasons unknown to Kallen, Lelouch began inching closer towards her. The beating of her heart was rapidly increasing. But she was a tough woman. She could overcome these feelings.

"No, Lelouch. Tell me where you're getting at." Kallen unknowingly found herself walking closer to Lelouch as well. By the time Lelouch spoke again, both were close enough to feel the other one breathing.

"One more, is all I ask." Lelouch took hold of Kallen's soft hands. His heart beats increased as well. But he was too stuck in the moment—in fact they both were—to do anything about the nervousness. Lelouch and Kallen just stood there, staring into each other's eyes.

"No, tell me."

"I think you're that person for me. I can't explain how, but all I know is that you're the one I can go to." Lelouch blurted out. A smile broke out on Kallen's facial features.

"I think you might be mine as well. I think you might even be the one thing I needed in my life." Now, it was Lelouch's turn to smile. Taking a chance at the opportunity, the magenta-eyed boy inched closer towards Kallen to close the gap between the two. In the end, Lelouch and Kallen realized that their assumptions were correct: all they needed was each other.


End file.
